


Spooky Scary Pumpkins

by bananafishings



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I suppose, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, Pumpkin - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishings/pseuds/bananafishings
Summary: “Eiji, I’m serious! Put that away or I’ll cry!”What happens next will shock you.





	Spooky Scary Pumpkins

“Eiji, I’m serious! Put that away or I’ll cry!” 

Sadly, Ash’s pleas fall upon a cruel and uncaring Eiji. This is the second year in a row that Eiji has decided to torture Ash with a room full of pumpkins. 

“Come on Ash! Just look at them! I brought all of them for you!”

“Eiji, wait, don’t, don’t put that to my face! Stay away from me!”

The next thing that Ash knows, there it is. A really big and real carved pumpkin, is shoved up right against his face. 

Maybe it was a moment of weakness, or a temporary lapse in his sanity. Or perhaps, Ash decided to go ahead and let go, to show Eiji just how serious this was.

Ash starts to cry. 

Not just a few tears either.

Before Eiji can do anything to stop it, Ash is actually crying, tears rolling down his face.

At that moment, Eiji knows he messed up.

Eiji quickly drops the pumpkin to the side, somewhere far off, and focuses all his attention on Ash.

“Ash! Ash I’m sorry please stop crying.” Eiji asks, now the one who’s pleading.

He just keeps crying, and now Eiji is panicking too.

“I’m really sorry! Please Ash, just calm down. I didn’t think you would actually cry.”

That just makes Ash cry a little bit more, and now he’s scrubbing his eyes and Eiji is regretting everything he’s ever done.

“No, no, please stop. I’m sorry… I, look. I’ll put all the pumpkins away! Just sit here first!”

Eiji doesn’t even know how, but he manages to get Ash to sit on the couch while he goes to collect all the pumpkins he set up. There’s so many and Eiji is thinking, yeah, he shouldn’t have done this. He hastily shoves them all into the closest and decides to handle that mess later.

_He made Ash cry. Oh no._

Luckily, when Eiji goes to the couch to talk to Ash again, it looks like his crying is softer now. That’s something.

Eiji sits right next to Ash. Not sure if he should get close just yet.

“Ash, they’re gone now okay? Please stop crying.” Eiji keeps on asking.

It takes a few minutes; but with Eiji saying “I’m sorry” and “I won’t do it again” over and over, it finally stops.

Ash is okay again, he’s just sniffling now, tear streaks down his cheeks, and his nose and ears are all red. Which would be adorable to Eiji; except right now they’re just the evidence that he’s the worst human on the planet.

Eiji badly wants to wipe those tears away.

So he moves to do so.

Except when he does, he stops right in his tracks because he’s met with a death glare.

“No. I’m mad at you.” There’s not a trace in remorse in Ash’s voice. The blow is only soften by Ash’s rosy face.

Still, now Eiji is the one who wants to cry. Metaphorically.

“Ash, look, I said…” Eiji starts but Ash turns his head away.

“I know what you said.” Ash replies, and his voice is all broken up and Eiji is definitely regretting all his life choices. 

“Please Ash. Just let me know how I can fix this.” He pleads.

He’s getting ready in his mind to crawl on the floor to beg for forgiveness. That’s when he sees it. For just a second, Ash let a sly smirk pass over his face. A tiny and almost unnoticeable smirk. Almost, since Eiji definitely saw that. 

The next thing Eiji sees is that the smirk is replaced with a pout. A pout accompanied with big shining eyes. 

_It’s the dreaded puppy face._

“Are you,” A hiccup. “Are you willing to do anything?”

Eiji knows better than to fight this losing battle that he started. “Anything Ash, always.”

Ash rubs his eyes, and it’s so adorable. His boyfriend is adorable. Ash looks straight into Eiji’s eyes, not breaking contact. “You have to do whatever I want for the rest of the day.”

“Huh?” 

Ash pokes him in the chest. “Everything. And I mean. Everything.”

Eiji’s own face turns a nice pink at that. “Um, ah, like what?” He’s already resigning himself to his fate.

“Right now. You have to kiss me. As many times as I want.”

“Oh.” Eiji says.

No one moves.

Ash makes the demand again. “Kiss me.” He taps his cheek. “Here.”

“Right.” Eiji wipes Ash’s face with the sleeve of his sweater first, sweater be damned. Then he leans over and leaves a quick kiss. 

“Another one.”

“Another?”

“Yes! Remember. Or I won’t forgive you Eiji.”

Eiji sighs and gives a kiss on the other cheek.

“Keep going until I say so.” Ash is still pouting so Eiji smooches him on the lips this time.

He feels the smile against his lips. 

Still though, Ash didn’t say to stop. 

So the kisses continue. A peck on the forehead. Also on his ears. More smooches on his checks. A couple more on the lips. On his face all over until they’re both giggling.

Eiji lays one more on his neck when Ash finally says stop. Eiji wants to pout at that.

“Are you satisfied now?” Eiji asks.

Ash pretends to be in deep thought. “Hmm. No.”

“No! That was a lot Ash!”

“You crime hasn’t been paid yet.” Ash fires back, his face grumpy is on full force. However, Eiji can see the hints of a secret smile. 

“Fine. What else do you want me to do?”

“Carry me right now.”

“All day? Ash you can’t do that!” Eiji says, trying his hardest not to laugh.

“Well, I’m in charge right now. So you don’t have choice.”

Eiji sighs. 

Then he actually does it. He coaxes Ash into the classic bridal carry. Eiji being gentle as he can, and Ash holding on tight. He’s clearly having a good time. 

“So where to?” Eiji asks, feeling nothing but affection as Ash hides in his neck like he belongs there. Eiji supposes that he does. 

“Give me a grand tour of the apartment. Finish at the bed for more kisses. Hope you didn’t get the idea that you were done with that.” Ash declares, nuzzling into Eiji's neck and making Eiji have to hold back a noise of adoration.

Eiji agrees and goes to finish his not-actually-a-punishment to atone for his sin. (He’s learned his lesson about the pumpkins.)

Carrying Ash is actually not so bad, he gets to hold his boyfriend, and he’s a lot stronger than he looks. 

Plus, there’s more smooches to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. So if there are any glaring mistakes please let me know.
> 
> So I was in the mood for some silly fluff this lovely Halloween season so here you go! Getting back into the swing of writing again. Love my boys so much. Eiji giving Ash 1 million kisses is canon.
> 
> Talk to me (or even send requests!) to my tumblr [@sadbananafish](https://sadbananafish.tumblr.com) or my twitter [@bananafishings](https://twitter.com/bananafishings).


End file.
